Love Surpasses All
by NaLu.1996
Summary: Popular guy/delinquent Natsu Dragneel takes an interest in new girl Lucy and pretends to befriend her. Upon learning the bitter truth, Lucy's hurt. The only understanding person is a girl who was also victimised by Natsu's betrayal and Lucy's responsible for exacting revenge. But as she gets to know AND fall for him, Natsu isn't fitting into the picture that's been painted of him.


A hand that looked as though it had done many washing and scrubbing in its time stretched out and pulled the white lace curtains in Lady Lucy Heartfilia's bedroom open. The morning glow that sparked the beginning of a new day flooded through the stained glass windows like a kaleidoscopic waterfall, radiating Lucy's cute button nose. It twitched once, twice, before she sneezed and fluttered her eyes.

"Bless you, Miss Lucy," the housemaid smiled as she proceeded to unlatch the windows, letting in the cool breeze.

"Ohh, thanks," Lucy said rubbing her eyes. She could hear birds singing outside. Yawning, she sat up and searched for her slippers.

"Rest a while more, sweet, why don't you? Your breakfast will be coming up soon, I hope."

"Maybe I should," Lucy sighed gratefully. "Thank you very much for your help, Mrs Jones."

"No worries, my dear," Mrs Jones replied and went out.

Hugging her pillow and leaning back in bed, Lucy watched the busy activity going about in her room. Two of the younger maids whose names she was very positive are Madge and Clendonna were helping the older servants tidy up and putting away anything that looked out-of-place. Another came hurrying in with a newly washed and ironed batch of clothes, neatly folded and smelling of lilies. Along with them was her new uniform which Lucy couldn't wait to try on.

Mrs Spetto, who looked after and cared for young Lucy since she was born, came bustling in, followed by the elderly butler Montgomery. He dismissed the other servants while Mrs Spetto set down a tray laden with fragrant herbs infused in hot water, an elegant slice of cinnamon coffee cake and a small dish of yoghurt with honey drizzled on top.

"Good morning, my Lady," Montgomery said hoarsely, and then coughed into his handkerchief.

"Did you manage to sleep well last night, Miss Lucy?" Mrs Spetto asked her anxiously, staring at the faint dark rings under Lucy's eyes.

Lucy shook her head. "Not really."

"Oh dear," Montgomery croaked.

"What a shame," Mrs Spetto sighed.

"That's because I was so excited!" Lucy surprised them, chuckling happily and hugging the pillow closer to her chest. "Oh my gosh, I really can't believe that from today on, I'm going to be a student of Fairy Tail High!" She laughed again. "Papa said the students there are really wild and not right in their heads but I don't think so! I'm sure they're really nice and welcoming, and won't be anywhere like the people at Richmond College."

"Oh, what joy! That is wonderful to hear!" Mrs Spetto said, smiling a smile as warm as the sunshine that streamed in.

"My grandson is an alumnus of that school," Montgomery chimed in, not before being stopped by another fit of coughing. He cleared his throat and added, "Unique, he said, but a fun and lively place there ever was and –"

The housekeeper broke in gently, before he could go on anymore. "That's enough, I think. We should leave Miss Lucy to wash up and dress. We don't want her late on her first day!" Before leaving Mrs Spetto said, "Eat your breakfast quick so it doesn't get cold," and closed the door.

Lucy set the refreshments aside and went to take a shower, then held up the uniform and squealed in delight. It was perfect, and just what she wanted! She tried it on and couldn't believe her eyes. A checked bow-knot at the collar, the crisp white shirt was accompanied by a tight black vest and they hugged her curves perfectly. The mini red tartan skirt revealed a good portion of her slender legs and she felt more cunning in it than in her ugly Richmond outfit, which made her resemble a nun.

As she examined herself in the mirror, Lucy saw someone different reflected in the glass. Not Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Just _Lucy_: someone free, someone destined to achieve great accomplishments, someone to be admired and loved. After a hungry bite of cake and quick sip of tea, she declared herself perfect and grabbed her shoulder-bag, then dashed down the stairs.

And bumped into her mother, Lady Layla Heartfilia.

"Dear oh dear, Lucy, slow down! Your speed surpasses that of the hare in the story," her mother giggled, giving Lucy a big hug and walking into her husband's study. Master Jude Heartfilia had his head down as he flicked through the whole heap of documents on his desk, too distraught to notice the kiss his wife planted on his cheek.

"Darling, take a look at our little girl. Doesn't she look beautiful in her new uniform?" Layla said, resting her hands on his shoulders. "She must be so excited starting her new school year. Aren't you, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded and smiled, but shifted awkwardly at her mother's vain attempts to create conversation.

"Mmmm… Yes, very lovely," Jude mumbled, not looking up from his paperwork. To Lucy, he said, "All set on your first day, daughter?"

"Yes, Father."

"And I hope to presume that all matters are settled. No dispute? No arguments?"

"None that I know of."

Jude raised his head and his eyes were cold and indifferent, as they always were. "Who is to escort you to the institution?"

"I have decided to walk," Lucy said calmly. Layla shot her daughter a cautious look.

"_Walking_?" her father echoed with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "That's preposterous! You will do nothing of the sort! I shall instruct Loke to drive you there and back."

"Father, I –" Lucy began.

But Jude Heartfilia just raised his hand, making her fall silent. Amidst the disorderly clutter of documents sat a small black buzzer, permanently glued there for convenience purposes. That was pressed and orders were issued for Loke through the speaker. Disappointed, Lucy slouched in defeat. Her father never tolerated anybody speaking back to him, especially not when he had made his decision. Mostly, she was the one he could not stand defying his wishes.

Layla walked her daughter to the driveway and they silently waited for Loke to arrive. She snaked an arm around Lucy's shoulder and pulled her in an embrace. "Don't think badly of him, darling. He's just doing this to protect you from his adversaries, and people with evil intentions. You know he loves you very much."

"But Mama," Lucy said drawing away. "He has his ways too much. I'm almost 18. I'm old enough to make my own choices; he should respect that."

Layla kissed her daughter's brow. "I know, love. But soon the time will come. Until then you are free to walk your own path, achieve your dreams and make the most of it. Your father and I just want what is best for you."

Lucy sighed and sunk back in the bench. "Alright Mama, I understand."

In order to protect Lucy's identity as the daughter of one of the kingdom's wealthiest and most powerful conglomerates, Heartfilia Concern, and keep it from becoming known, Loke was ordered not to drive the young miss in their signature black Lamborghini to school.

But he wouldn't have anyway.

Loke, almost 27 years old, has worked for Lucy and her family for nearly 6 years as a bodyguard and administrator over affairs concerning Heartfilia Railways. Although a womaniser and dashingly handsome, Loke was extremely reliable, trustworthy and vowed to dedicate his entire life serving their family. He acted like an older brother figure to Lucy, and received Jude and Layla's deepest respects.

He drove up in the driveway in just about the ugliest car Lucy had ever seen. It was not beaten-up – as she'd dreaded to expect – but to put more simply, it just wasn't attractive to the human eye. Even from a distance Lucy could spot the mustard yellow of the not-so-terrific paint job, the hippy look of the flowers glued onto the rears and the humiliating lime-green seat covers.

It seemed as if it was all put together by an eccentric, colour-blind mechanic. Layla smiled hesitantly.

"Loke," Lucy said as he grabbed her bag and tilted his hat, revealing tufts of gelled orange hair. "What is this?"

"Your honourable father suggested it," he stated simply. He leaned on the car door with his arms folded. Smiling innocently at Layla, Loke said, "A wonderful piece of work. Do you not agree, my Lady?"

The blonde-haired woman just gave an embarrassed little laugh.

"What the hell is this?!" Lucy was demanding. "I'm not getting into that! It's hideous!"

"Either this, or no Fairy Tail High for you," was Loke's answer.

"Mama," Lucy wailed, "I am _not_ riding in that thing! My reputation will be ruined!"

"Oh, it won't," Loke piped up. "No one will know who you are, so why bother worrying?"

"Hush, Loke. You're not really helping." Layla sighed. To Lucy: "Just do with this, alright? It was so early in the morning there weren't enough vehicles available. Rob said this was all. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes, but obediently climbed into the back seats. The morning she had planned out so neatly and carefully in her mind was already crumbling to pieces.

"Have a lovely day!" Layla called after them as the car drove away.

"I hope..." she added doubtfully to herself.

* * *

Fairy Tail High, Lucy's first perception of it when she glanced out of the car window, couldn't have been more than twenty, twenty-five years old. In fact, its shiny white building and shady trees made it look as though it was freshly carved out of marble the previous evening. Some students were already getting out of chauffeur-driven cars and limousines, making their way through the gates.

"You OK?" Loke asked, looking at her with a worried face. "Having second thoughts?"

"No. No, I'm fine," Lucy assured him.

"No hard feelings?" he asked her, holding back a smile.

"None at all," she grinned back. "Thanks for the ride, Loke!"

"You're welcome. I'll pick you up at 3.30."

"Sure thing." Lucy grabbed her rucksack and stepped out into the sunshine, took a deep breath and marched up to the two large golden gates and went inside. She found a beautiful white-haired young woman typing into her computer and jotting down notes at the reception desk. When the lady looked up, her smile was so dazzling Lucy felt weak at the knees.

"Why, hello there!" the lady greeted kindly. "You must be the new student, Lucy Heartfilia. It is very lovely to meet you! I am the receptionist, Miss Mirajane Strauss."

"How do you know my name?" Lucy asked her, surprised. "I thought my father kept my identity a secret."

"Only the staff was informed of your enrolment here," Mirajane explained. "Your identity is kept confidential from the students, so you needn't worry too much about that. The girls and I were very excited that the daughter of Heartfilia Concern, Fiore's most powerful company, was going to attend this school. But we were also really surprised. Why, we were wondering, would she want to come here?"

"It's been my dream ever since I was a little girl."

"But I heard from Mr Dreyar that you were home-schooled for a few years and then went to an all-girls private college. Richmond, I think it was. Why the sudden change?" Mirajane wanted to know.

"My parents, in particular my father, are very concerned for my safety so they forbade me from attending co-ed schools like Fairy Tail High. But I managed to changed their minds and Papa agreed in the end."

"Well, that is very normal. The responsibility of a parent is to fret over their child's affairs, is it not? They're just worried so you won't get hurt. Oh, there goes the bell. You should head off to class soon. Here's your schedule and a map of the school for when you get lost, though I highly doubt you'll need it, because you'll have someone to show you around. Now let's see... Your form teacher is Mr Clive and his room is... K8."

"Where is that?" Lucy asked.

"It's the second room to the left in the first school building. Would you like me to take you there, or will you be alright?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks for your help, Miss Strauss! I'll see you around?"

"Of course! Good luck on your first day, Lucy." With a final wave, Lucy disappeared in the midst of the crowd.

~**XXX**~

Fifteen minutes later, Lucy was still roaming the school grounds and looking very stupid just walking around, not knowing where to go. In other words, she's completely lost! Her sense of direction was terrible and her short-term memory limited it even further. Now she's forgotten which building her form room is situated in! Nobody was around, apart from a couple of gardeners trimming the hedges. They won't be able to help her in her dire situation.

Sighing, Lucy entered a red-brick building marked _Alstromeria_ and climbed the stairs. The corridor stretched to infinity (or so the impression seemed) and Lucy walked on with her head bent over, studying the map Mirajane gave her. To make the circumstances worse, she didn't know _how_ to read it either! All the figures and lines looked far too confusing for her to understand.

_I must be the dumbest person in the world, _Lucy whispered to herself. She sighed again but continued walking.

Meanwhile, a boy with spiky pink hair was racing down the same hallway in her direction. Behind him, his white scaly muffler flowed with the current as he ran. The form representative in his class, Erza Scarlet, had used some forms of intimidation to make him fetch the new student who hasn't yet come for roll call.

"What a pain in the ass," the boy cursed under his breath. "Making me pick up the girl like she's some sort of a princess. Tch." He tried slowing down and dawdle. But the painful image of torture that will befall him should he went against the red-head's wishes amalgamated in his head. Wincing at what's to come, the young man proceeded with his so-called '**mission**'.

Not far in the distance, he saw an advancing figure come towards him. He tried to decelerate, but couldn't. He called for her attention and yelled for her to move out of the way, but she didn't. More like, she couldn't hear him. She was too wrapped up concentrating on reading the piece of paper in her hands. Before everyone knew, he crashed into Lucy and their bodies tumbled onto the tiled floor.

The two were staring into each other's endless eyes, a light blush appearing on their cheeks. Lucy (who was lying on top of him) took the hint, jumped up and started apologising like crazy.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I didn't mean to be in your way. Um, are you alright? Are you hurt? Shall I call somebody? I really didn't mean..."

"O-Ouch," the boy grumbled, not hearing her, "that _hurt_. You should've dodged when I told you, you know." As he tried to sit up, a throbbing ache in his shoulder made him groan in pain.

"Are you hurt bad?" Lucy asked anxiously, crouching beside him. "Would you like me to get the nurse to see to it?"

The boy shrugged it off. "Nah, I'm used to these pains these days. It's old school." Narrowing his eyes, he looked at Lucy more properly. "I haven't seen you around before. Is this your first day starting Year 7?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I'm a new student. I just transferred from Richmond College."

"What year are you in?"

"I'm in Year 12 this year."

"Oh, me too," the boy said excitedly. "But what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be in class by now?"

Lucy felt embarrassed. "Um... The truth is, I'm lost."

"Lost? You mean, you can't find your homeroom?"

"Yeah." She began to twiddle her fingers in her nervous state of being.

The boy sighed. "So, what is it?"

"What's what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Your form class."

"It's K8."

He neared his face to hers, so close Lucy went a little pink. "Could it be... That you're Lucy?"

"Uh, yeah..." she answered, then stopped. "Wait, how did you...?"

"I'm in K8 too. You do know you're now twenty minutes late for form, don't you? I have been looking for you everywhere! Mr Clive very nearly chewed my head off!"

Lucy didn't feel any more like apologising. The impact earlier had jumbled up her thoughts so she let him make her take the blame.

"Never you mind," the boy said with a small sigh. "It's your first day anyway, so I'm sure they'll let you off the hook. Though I'm not sure. Erza and Gildarts may as well slay me. Anyway, you better follow if you don't want to be put on detention." Like a gentleman, he helped gather Lucy's things and put them away in her bag.

Together in awkward silence they walked to their form room. When Lucy and the boy reached a black door labelled K8, Lucy thought she heard squealing and shouting going on inside. Or was that just her imagination? But all she could see was fuzzy figures moving about through the embedded glass.

"Oh wait, before we go in," the boy said, "I will like to warn you of a certain somebody. Her name is Erza Scarlet. Whatever you do, **DO NOT **lay a finger on her precious strawberry cake! She will kill you!"

Lucy blanched severely before something else much more important popped into her head. "Oh, I haven't asked yet. What's your name?"

"My name?" the boy echoed. He grinned toothily at her. "My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. It's great to meet you!" As he turned the doorknob, a shadow of a character with long red hair dashed towards him and knocked him out onto the cold hard floor.


End file.
